This invention relates to sewing machines and, more particularly, to an arrangement in a sewing machine for utilizing the lateral needle jogging mechanism for edge following.
There are many applications where it is desired to sew a line of stitches a substantially constant distance from the edge of a work fabric. To satisfy this need, there have been developed many arrangements for sensing the location of the edge and guiding the work fabric accordingly. Such arrangements are typically very complex and expensive to implement and therefore have found only limited acceptance, such acceptance being generally in the field of industrial sewing systems. However, many home sewers would be interested in having such a feature in their sewing machine. It would therefore be desirable to have a simpler, less expensive, arrangement for sewing a seam a predetermined distance from the edge of a work fabric. It would also be desirable to provide such an arrangement for incorporation in a household sewing machine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive seam guiding arrangement.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an arrangement which may be incorporated in a household sewing machine.